batman dark legend
by phantanism
Summary: batman returns to become something more than a hero, a silent hero, but no more, batman quits, he has become a dark legend


_**PROLOUGE**_

After the death of joker and the retiring of freeze things have been better, although that it was I thought, I'm in a chair now, I don't remember much, but I can try. Before this, before I became a dark legend. It uses to be bad, but it got worse, slowly. Harley Quinn had returned but she had a plan. I don't know how I hadn't seen it coming. I hear a door open and say, "Who are you", I hear a familiar laugh, but it can't be, "oh batsy surely you haven't forgotten", joker's face was in front of me the same way I saw him before he died.

**4 YEARS AGO…**

The semi truck turned a corner with its tires screeching, I heard them talking as I closed in, "so do you think we lost him", his partner replies, "yeah I think were good", that's when I crash on the hood in front of them and say, "no your anything but good". They slam of the breaks and the truck swerves into the large containment crates causing the truck to flip over into a large warehouse. Luckily I only sprained my ankle and hurt my shoulder. The punks on the other hand…I pulled the conscious one out and said, "Who sent you", he nodded his head no and slowly passed out. I was about the leave when I saw the tire had been shot, with good accuracy, deadshot. I turned on my infa red but saw nothing, he must have run away.

**2 WEEKS LATER…**

I hadn't found any evidence on deadshot, no problems lately, something must be wrong. It's hard to believe that deadshot had survived are last battle, he was going to snipe Gordon but I tackled him into a chemical building. He fell into the waste but I just fractured 3 ribs. The waste was nothing more than garbage but his body never got recovered so I assumed the worse.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT…**

I was shocked, joker, he smiled and said, "Oh nothing the Lazarus pit couldn't fix". Of course, that answered my questions enough, I snapped free and punched at joker but something caught my fist. I looked up, bane. "Last time we fought I broke the bat, but now I shall break the man, Wayne". Joker laughed and said, "oh spoilers". Bane tossed me out the wall.

**3 YEARS AGO…**

I was on patrol when I heard a sniper shot, and looked to my left to slow, a bullet hit my shoulder and I fell on a moving train. I rolled slamming onto every cart leaving a blood splat every time. But then something caught me, robin. He looked at me and said, "We need to get you medical attention". I saw deadshot point his gun and pushed robin off the train, luckily he grappled emmiditaly, but I got shot again, this time in the stomach. Deadshot landed on the train beside me and when I saw his face, half was green and purple with bumps. He noticed and laughed pulling out a pistol, "its payback time". I sweeped his legs from under him and got up weakly, my vision was blurry. He shot at me again and the bullet hit my cape. Then robin landed on top of deadshot as soon as everything went black.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT…**

Bane lifted me above him and threw me into a pile of boxes. I got up but he punched me in the face and I fell back down. "You are a fool", he kicked me but I put a mini bomb on his foot and said, "Am I", it exploded and he fell backwards. I took advantage and uppercutted him in the gut and sideswiped his leg while he struggled to get up. I did a flip and got into a fighting chance when suddenly a huge hand grabbed my shoulder, "Solomon Grundy born a Monday", great.

**2 YEARS AND 8 MONTHS AGO…**

My recovering was better but not enough. Robin had watched over Gotham until I was better but someone new is in Gotham know as nobody, because all the victims of him who survive say nobody when we ask who did it. Over time sightings of joker had started, I couldn't believe it so we reopened the imposters' case. Although are only clue was 1 joker who had the marks he had before death it wouldn't add up. I watched Gotham even more ever since then, but I guess I failed.

**PRESENT…**

Grundy swung his arm which smashed me into a pile of boxes. When I looked up Raus, joker, Grundy, bane, and penguin were looking down at me. I sweeped penguin on his back and tried to get into the shadows but bane caught me by my leg and flung me into a car. "I call first shot", bane says with a grin as he cracks his knuckles, I throw bat-a-rangs at him which I hope will cut the titan pump cords which they do. Joker laughs as Grundy charges.

**2 YEARS AGO…**

It's gotten worse, nobody victims are saying he referred to himself as Bruce Wayne's brother, but that is impossible. I had to get a sample of his blood, I wish I hadn't he had been striking at friends or retired people of Bruce Wayne's company so I watched Luscious since he was the only retired person and friend in Gotham anymore ever since the reports of nobody. I had sliced his arm when he was going to snipe him and he ran away, but I had the blood sample, it was mine.

**PRESENT…**

Grundy kicked me through a wall but I regained balance and threw 2 quick freeze pellets which stopped him in his tracks while I went after joker, Raus was already gone by now. Joker yelled as he ran cackling and coughing, "help help crazy man mad man batty man", I tackled him and said, "who are you working for", he coughed as he slowly died again, "sorry bats the pit only let me have a second chance at killing you, but not curing my sickness", his eyes closed.

It was a dark day as the sun came up, I could've stayed on watch, but I didn't. Batman wasn't needed anymore, he had proven himself, I could be Bruce again, and I had become a legend, a dark legend.


End file.
